Caspian-Japanese Crisis
History The Caspian-Japanese Crisis came about just after the Greifing of Auckland occurred. Starting Just after the Greifing of Auckland the one greifer, FromTime, yelled in chat that Japan sent him. the Japanese denied this and there was no proof to back up FromTime's claims that Japan sent him to greif. Then MineHero, shogun of Japan, invited FromTime into his town and when told that FromTime was a greifer ignored the warning. This led some to question if maybe FromTime's claims were actually true. Accusations Vondor76 of Japan then started accusing PolkadotBlueBear of being the greifer even though PolkadotBlueBear was at the greif recording it in screenshots to provide proof that FromTime and xin8 greifed. PolkadotBlueBear asked Vondor to restrain himself but was treated rudely at this proposition. PolkadotBlueBear appealed to MineHero, the effective Leader of Japan, to please control Vondor. MineHero then joined in egged Vondor on in his accusations and did not attempt to stop these accusations in any way. PolkadotBlueBear, fed up with this hatred coming from Japan finally declared war when Vondor continued to make accusations at PolkadotBlueBear and MineHero started accusing PolkadotMonkey of duping then lying to staff. Declaration and "memes" Quite a few people started supporting the Caspian States at least verbally and the Caspian States and allies prepared for war. Japan was backed for a bit by caarliitoo, Kaiser of Germany, who said that since the Caspian States declared war on Japan, the "Axis Alliance" of Japan, Spain, and Germany must fight also; but nothing more was heard and the Axis Alliance did not do anything. The Caspian States made two demands on Japan: 1, that FromTime be kicked from Hokkaido and 2, that MineHero, who was ineffective at curbing the accusations and verbal abuse, be removed from power as effective leader of Japan. PolkadotBlueBear was informed by Brooklyn_Tony that FromTime was kicked and outlawed in all of Japan, satisfying one request. Later PolkadotBlueBear and MineHero then communicated and MineHero said that Vondor was "memeing", that PolkadotBlueBear was a hypocrite, and that PolkadotBlueBear should not get angry at "memes". Some players came out and said that the accusations made by Vondor and here were definitely not memes and very accusative. Japan was making no move to satisfy the 2nd request so the war started in earnest. War During the war MineHero killed DJMinorMC of the Global Empire and later Zubster_ and Stiffbowl of Memetopia killed Cookie_guy4477 of Japan. The Caspian States actually did no fighting but did prepare and stockpiled materials for the war. Ending Later PolkadotBlueBear asked Lucas2011, the official leader of Japan, as to his position on the matter who said Vondor was kicked from Japan and that all should just forget about it. PolkadotBlueBear at once stopped stockpiling for the war. MineHero remained accusative though even after Lucas said all should forget about it. The next day PolkadotBlueBear was informed that Lucas told Japan to stop with the accusations, MineHero remained in power but the Caspian States took this as a compromise and saw little reason to continue the war, officially ending it. The direct conflict has finished, although relations have not been great